A Little Left Of Centre
by thelastcenturian
Summary: Love is supposed to be able to survive anything. However, Quinn Fabray isn't so sure about that anymore. Whilst Rachel Berry is relearning everything she has ever known, Quinn is nowhere to be seen. Is it humanly possible to fall in love with the same person for a second time?
1. 1 - Two Months After

**August 2011.**

**TWO MONTHS AFTER.**

August. The month in which the summer is drawing to a close and the autumn is just around the corner – though no one was prepared to admit it yet and were still soaking in the last scraps of sun that they could.

It was late in yet another mild day when Brittany found herself holding Rachel's hand tightly as they crossed the road, making sure they looked both ways numerous times before walking.

Rachel flinched uncontrollably as a car honked, despite it being a couple of streets away. Brittany squeezed her hand that little bit tighter yet it made that little bit of difference. It was merely a raindrop on a raging flame but it managed to diminish some of the fire.

They reached the other side where a group of young boys were sitting up on a wall.

"Alright, Britt?" one of them asked whilst chewing on a sweetie as well as twisting his baseball cap round to be faced sideways.

Whoever had decided that doing that was cool had obviously never looked in a mirror.

"Yeah thanks, Max. You all okay boys?" she questioned in reply and the boys nodded in response.

Max narrowed his eyes at a still uncertain looking Rachel.

"Yo? Wassup with you?" he asked in a voice that had plainly been developed from watching far too many gangsta's on the television and thinking they were suitable role models.

Rachel snapped her eyes up to look at him. She frowned hesitantly yet replied with certainty;

"I had a traumatic subdural haematoma with motor and receptive complications."

"Are you messed in the head?" queried Max again.

There was a tense pause before she replied.

"Yes." stated Rachel with a slow nod.

"We could still hook up, right?" Max said with a wink – which was actually more of a failed blink.

"Sure, come on, Rach." Brittany rolled her eyes and pulled Rachel along by the hand.

"I wanna have sex with Brittany." another boy sighed.

"You can't, she drives on the other side." Max replied with a scoff, despite not quite understanding what the statement meant. He'd heard his brother saying it, okay?

"She's British?" Before Max could answer, they were interrupted by a new voice;

"HEY!" A little – slightly chubby – woman stumbled out of her house, waving her broom at them "get off my wall!"

The boys lost their aloof attitude in seconds and leapt off the wall like they'd been burnt.

"Sorry, Miss Padesco!" they called over their shoulders in unison as they ran down the street away from her.

"It's Mrs Padesco to you! I _am _married you know!" Max stopped running and turned back to face her with a furrowed brow.

"_Really_?" he asked in utter surprise. Mrs Padesco raised her brow warningly and Max took off again.

Once he was out of sight, Mrs Padesco let a smile overtake her lips and walked back into her home with a fond shake of the head.

* * *

"And here's my house." Brittany unlocked the door and let Rachel inside.

"It's nice." mumbled Rachel.

Susan, Brittany's mom exited the kitchen and smiled warmly as she saw them approaching.

"Rachel, dear! It's good to see you! How are you feeling?" Susan asked softly as she wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders and led her through the house.

"Um… I'm feeling a bit lost." replied Rachel unsurely, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Don't you worry about that. I made you both dinner, it's on the table in the kitchen," Susan told them pleasantly as Brittany took Rachel by the hand again and took her to the table.

She sat Rachel down and then took a seat opposite her.

"I made your favourite, my special homemade vegan lasagne," Susan said once Rachel was seated properly.

"Uh… thanks." Rachel blinked a couple of times as she looked down at her plate. Her brain straining to find _some _memory of this obviously special meal.

"You ask for it every time you come round." Susan hinted.

"I do?" Rachel furrowed her brow and looked sadly up at Brittany who was carefully cutting the food on her plate into smaller pieces.

"Yeah, but that's not important right now," Brittany put down her cutlery and handed the plate to her mom "here you go, Rach."

Susan put the cut up food in Rachel's place and gave the other plate to Brittany.

"How's your dad Hiram?" asked Susan as Rachel slowly attempted to hold her fork in her hand.

"I don't… _almost got it_…" Rachel got her fork balanced in her hand, however precariously and smiled at the small achievement "I don't know how he is."

"Oh… well he used to tell me all of the gossip from around town," Susan gushed "back when I babysat for you."

"I'm really very sorry, I don't remember you," mumbled Rachel apologetically.

Susan put on a reassuring smile as she backed away from the table.

"That's okay, dear." she said in a placating tone that Rachel knew she was supposed to hate.

"I will though," Rachel told her determinedly "I will remember you, my friends _– and how to hold a fork!_" Rachel exclaimed suddenly as the object slipped from her fingers and into her food.

Brittany swiftly shifted her chair to be next to Rachel's, picking up the fork from the food, cleaning it off and placing it back in the palm of Rachel's hand, wrapping the girl's small fingers around it.

"There you go." Brittany said delicately. Susan smiled sadly at them before walking out of the room, sure that her presence was only upsetting Rachel more.

"Why don't I remember, Brittany?" Rachel asked, her eyes filling with tears "I want to remember! I have to remember!"

"I know – we'll get there. I promise." Brittany assured, squeezing Rachel's thigh.

"How do we get there if I don't remember the way? … I-I don't think I'm hungry anymore," Rachel stated, letting her fork fall from her hand once more, unable to make her hands place it down properly "tell your mom I'm sorry. She probably went through trouble to do that."

"That's alright." Brittany smiled softly.

"Can I go back to my house now?"

"Yeah, I'll walk you some of the way. Santana said she'd come meet us halfway and take you the rest of the way home." Brittany helped Rachel up and took her hand once more, leading her towards the front door.

"Why doesn't Kurt or Q…Quinn visit anymore?" Rachel questioned.

"Do you remember them?" asked Brittany as she opened the door.

"No… just, Noah and Santana said they visited a lot whilst I was in hospitable… hostile… _I mean_ h-hospital… Why don't they visit anymore?"

Rachel huffed at her own inability get her sentence correct.

"I don't know, Rachel… I'm sure they will soon."

* * *

Kurt was sat in the park, at the bench he and Rachel would go to after nearly every Glee rehearsal. He had his headphones in, blaring Barbra so loudly he was sure the boys on the other side of the park could hear. He'd been there for God knows how long. It had rained twice but he hadn't moved to stay dry, just let it soak him.

He didn't look as someone took the seat next to him, knowing who it was; he just took out his headphones and let them drop to his lap without a single care.

"Have you seen her?" asked Quinn as she fiddled with the edge of her jogging shorts.

"No. I couldn't… I went every day she was in hospital and it was just _horrible_. Seeing her like this now, I just can't…" Kurt shook his head and wrung his hands.

"She doesn't even know who I am, Kurt… I'm her _girlfriend_ and she can't place me!" Quinn snapped, fisting her hands at her sides "just before she had the accident, she was on the phone to me. She said… the last thing she said before it happened – before her mind went – was that she loved me and now I'm just another nameless face that she can't place! What am I supposed to do about that? How can I do this?"

"She's been my best friend for _three years_!" Kurt exclaimed "it's hard for me _too_! Not meaning a _thing_ to her anymore! I miss _Rachel_. She isn't even herself anymore!"

"You think this is hard for you two?" growled a new, extremely familiar voice.

Both looked up to see Santana glaring down at them. Utter disgrace upon her features.

"Think about how fucking hard this is for her! She doesn't have a fucking clue what _anything_ is! She's having to relearn to do half the stuff she used to do! This is _her_ life that has been destroyed, not yours!" yelled Santana dangerously.

Being one of the few that Rachel remembered came with a few responsibilities. One of them was growing up, sucking up all of the crap she used to put Rachel through and finding it inside of her to actually be there for her. It wasn't that hard. She'd never hated Rachel as much as she had claimed to.

Santana was more than glad that Rachel didn't remember the specifics of everything she put her through.

"That's easy for you to say, San, she knows who _you_ are!" screamed Quinn in return.

"Then why are you two sat here being pathetic and weak instead of spending every second you can with her trying to get her to remember you?" Santana barked "now excuse me, Tubbers, Lady Face. I'm going to go get Rachel and walk her home because she's fucking _terrified_ of the roads."

Santana pinned them both with a threatening glare before storming off. Kurt and Quinn watched her go guiltily, knowing that she was right but still too weighed down by their own misery to do anything about it.

It was another two hours of painful silence before they departed without a single word to each other.

* * *

Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek and gave Rachel a hug as she met up with them a few roads away from Rachel's home.

"Hey, Rach. How's it going?" Santana greeted and Rachel frowned at her.

"How's what going?"

"How are you?" Santana corrected and Rachel's mouth formed an 'o' in understanding.

"I'm not sure, Santana. I don't remember things and that makes me sad." Rachel stated simply and Santana nodded slowly.

At least Rachel didn't talk in paragraphs like the walking dictionary that she used to be. Santana refused to let herself believe that she missed Rachel's incessant rambling, despite it being the obvious truth.

"It'll get better, I promise," Santana assured "I'm gonna walk you home now, okay?"

Rachel nodded and Brittany transferred Rachel's hand from her own and into Santana's.

"Be safe you two." Brittany told them sternly.

"I'm not going to get hit by another truck again," Rachel attempted to joke but the two cheerleaders stiffened slightly "that's what I've got Santana for."

Rachel looked to Santana who forced a smile.

"Sure have, Short Stack."

"What's a Short Stack?" Rachel asked in confusion. Santana just smiled though her heart broke a little more inside her chest.

"You are. It's a nickname." Santana explained and Rachel let a smile form on her lips.

"That's nice. I've never had a nickname before." Rachel gripped Santana's hand tighter as the smile on the Latina's lips got more forced.

Brittany ducked her head. How did Rachel not remember near to anything? Not even nicknames? Not even people in her life she's known for years.

"Can we go house now?" Rachel asked and Santana had to hold back tears.

"It's 'can we go home now', Rach." Santana corrected and Rachel's smile dropped.

"What's the difference? I thought house and home were the same."

"I'll explain on the way." Santana squeezed Rachel's hand and began to lead her down the road, turning her head so she could see a tearful Brittany looking back at her.

"Bye, Britts." Brittany waved in response before running home so Rachel wouldn't turn and see her crying.

"Britts - is that Brittany's nickname?" Rachel asked, jumping as a car beeped in the distance "Santana… why don't Kurt and Q… Q… Dammit!"

"Quinn?"

"Yeah! W-why don't they visit me?" Rachel questioned sadly and Santana quickly whisked away a tear that escaped.

"They're probably just quite busy. I'm sure they'll visit soon, okay?" Rachel nodded but kept her eyes downcast.

She couldn't understand why it made her so sad that Quinn didn't visit.

She couldn't remember who Quinn was, so why did it make her miserable that she wasn't around?

* * *

Quinn made it home barely in one piece but crumbled in Judy's arms as soon as her mother opened the door for her.

"Oh, sweetie." Judy shut the door and led her distressed daughter inside "did you see Rachel?"

Quinn shook her head.

"I can't…" Quinn only sobbed harder "she remembers Puck, she remembers Brittany, she remembers fucking _Santana _but not _me_! What am I supposed to do? Our relationship- our friendship has just been fucking erased from her memory like it never happened. We never happened. How can I live still loving her yet meaning absolutely nothing?"

"She'll get it all back, Quinnie – you'll see." Judy told her reassuringly but Quinn just pushed her mother's arms away.

"How do you know that? The doctors said there's a chance she'll never get it back! Rachel is the love of my life and she has no idea who I am!"

"It's going to be okay-"

"Don't," Quinn spat "don't you dare say that. Don't even try. _You_ weren't there. _You_ weren't there when she woke up. _I was_. I was the only one. And she got so scared because she had no fucking clue what the hell was going on. I thought it was everything – that she was just a bit out of it from the fucking drugs. And then Brittany and Santana and fucking Puck walk in and she recognises them immediately. And then she looks to me and asks if I'm lost. _Lost? _When I'm with Rachel I feel the opposite of lost. With her I feel like I'm finally somewhere I belong. And guess what, Mom. That's gone now. That's all lost because of some stupid fucking truck that had to crash into her. I don't know what to do anymore."

Judy reached out for Quinn but the blonde just pushed past her and stormed up to her bedroom. Things would never be the same again.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter of this new story. The plot is loosely based upon Tony's from _Skins, _as in the accident and Rachel's injuries but that's mainly it. The story will alternate between events after the accident and events leading up to it. For example, Chapter Two is 'One Year Before'. The past will progressively catch up with the future and so on. Just so you get it, I'll upload Chapter Two immediately.**

** For once I've actually planned out the whole story in advance, so updating shouldn't be too delayed as per usual with me. I hope you choose to continue to read this story, because it's going to be a good ride. I promise.  
**

**[And yes, I did just put 4/5 of my other stories on hiatus. I just need to get my creative juices flowing and I think this story will help with that, so the more I write this one, the more I'll start to write the others again]**


	2. 2 - One Year Before

**JUNE 2010**

**ONE YEAR BEFORE **

"Are you going to do it today?" Quinn leapt back up a step to avoid colliding with her mother who'd suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Gees, Mom!" Quinn hissed, trying to calm her pounding pulse.

"Sorry, Sweetie. I guess I'm just excited." Judy shrugged as stepped aside to let Quinn past. The Cheerio rolled her eyes and brushed past her mother and into the kitchen, knowing full well Judy was merely steps behind her.

"About?" Quinn questioned dryly, snatching the piece of toast as it popped up from the toaster casually.

"You know what! I'm talking about Rachel!" Judy exclaimed and Quinn let out a huff as she began buttering her toast.

"What about her?" Quinn replied exasperatedly before shoving half of the snack into her mouth in one go. Judy grimaced but continued.

"I want to know when you're going to ask her out!" Judy pressed.

"Ffurrmegherd murrm, jshuss lleafffiit awlone," Quinn answered, her mouth full with food. Judy raised an eyebrow and Quinn quickly swallowed, albeit painfully.

"Sorry," Quinn rubbed her throat slightly "I was just telling you to leave it alone… kindly."

"Hmm, I don't think you mentioned kindly the first time." Judy said sarcastically and Quinn gave her a slight glare.

"Be glad I mentioned it the second time." Quinn stuffed the remaining piece of her toast into her mouth just as her mother slapped her upside the head.

"Ouch!" Quinn managed to get out through her full cheeks.

"You deserved it." Judy shrugged as she began clearing up Quinn's mess. Quinn grabbed her shoes and began putting them on as her mom washed up.

"And you didn't answer my question." Quinn rolled her eyes yet again and continued tying her laces.

"I've told you before; I don't even know if Rachel likes me like that…" Quinn shrugged and Judy sighed.

"And you'll never know until you try!" Judy exclaimed and Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment before standing.

"I'll try and actually hold a conversation with her again today, how's that?" Quinn propositioned and Judy nodded enthusiastically.

"Good luck, Sweetie! Tell Rachel I miss seeing her around here." Judy called as Quinn walked out of the kitchen to the hallway to retrieve her bag from where she'd dumped it the day before.

There was once a time when Quinn had wished that Judy would be so accepting of her sexuality – now she knew to be careful what you wish for. Judy was overcompensating _a lot_.

Quinn knew now that telling her mom about her feelings for Rachel especially was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

Her mom asked her every day if she'd asked Rachel out yet. Quinn merely responded with 'how was she supposed to ask the girl out if every time she got close to talking to her, she clammed up and ran away?'

It was humiliating. Especially when she had Sam laughing his head off at her every single time.

Sam was her best friend. They had been since the beginning of High School – the same time Rachel stopped being Quinn's best friend. They'd been friends since Sam moved in next door.

There was a familiar rumbling of an engine from outside and Quinn quickly slid on her Cheerio's jacket and walked out of the house and down to Sam's car without saying goodbye to Judy, she didn't think the older woman deserved it.

"Sup, Q." Sam greeted as she dumped her bag in the back and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Hey – I've had my mom talking my ear off about Rachel… again." Quinn muttered as Sam began the journey to school.

"No surprise there then," Sam chuckled "I swear she wants you to go out with Rachel more than you do."

"Not possible." Quinn mumbled, dropping her head back against the headrest and looking out of the window. Sam smiled sympathetically at her before turning back to look at the road.

"You'll do it one day, Q, you will." Sam assured her and Quinn smiled slightly.

"I wish I had your optimism, Cap." Quinn told him, shaking her head.

"You already do. You're just ignoring it cos you're scared." Sam told her resolutely and Quinn stop shaking her head to look at him, a slight glare in her hazel eyes.

"You know I'm right." Sam told her in a sing-song voice. Quinn slumped down in her seat and looked out of the window again.

"I hate you." Quinn grumbled insincerely.

"Love you too, Cap." Sam replied with a chuckle as he pulled into the school parking lot.

* * *

Quinn watched Rachel from afar just like she did every day. She counted the number of times Rachel would correct Finn's work or raise her hand to answer a question or reorder the papers on her desk.

Quinn got a bonus point for every time Rachel looked at her. She would also get incredibly bashful and shy – but that was beside the point.

"You're staring." Sam muttered, hiding his mouth behind his hand.

"Am not." Quinn replied, not taking her eyes off of Rachel. Sam rolled his eyes, following Quinn's eye line and realising that Quinn had spent the last few minutes staring intently at the diva's bare legs.

Sam snorted, finally gaining Quinn's proper attention.

"What?" Quinn hissed.

"I agree with ya, Cap, she's got nice legs." Sam told her and Quinn gaped at him before slapping him upside the head.

"Do not _ogle _her!" Quinn reprimanded and Sam pouted.

"But you were doing it!" Sam whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm allowed!" Quinn retorted with a pathetic shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah? Says who?" Sam questioned petulantly.

"Says me." Quinn stated and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fabray! Evans! Keep it down!" Mr Schue chastised from the front of the room and Quinn nodded in acknowledgment to him before her eyes drew back to Rachel. And she scored another bonus point; Rachel was looking at her in amusement before turning back to help Finn.

"She so wants up on you, Q." Sam whispered and Quinn shoved him, a blush forming on her cheeks. She sure hoped so.

* * *

Quinn was on five bonus points so far that day and she was feeling good about it. She silently queried whether Rachel had figured out that Quinn spent most of her days staring at her. It was a possibility, seeing as Quinn was able to count the number of times their eyes met across the classroom – which meant that Rachel had seen Quinn looking at her every time she looked back.

Quinn blushed in embarrassment at the thought.

The blonde turned a corner in the busy hallway and whacked immediately into another body.

Bonus point number 6.

"R-Rachel!" Quinn squeaked, she looked down and saw all of the brunette's books scattered across the floor "I-I'm sorry!"

Quinn knelt immediately and began picking up the books.

"Oh, Quinn – you don't have to do that. It was my fault really. I should've been looking where I was going." Rachel said, a little shell-shocked at Quinn's pleasantries, kneeling down and picking up the books too.

Quinn's eyes watched Rachel as the diva gracefully gathered together her belongings. Bonus point 7. Rachel smiled briefly as she met Quinn's eyes and they stood simultaneously.

"I'll try to be more careful next time." Rachel chuckled self-deprecatingly and Quinn shook her head furiously.

"Don't!" Rachel raised an eyebrow and Quinn's cheeks burned "I-I mean, careful yeah… b-but it was my fault really… I uh, wasn't… you know… the, um, wasn't looking…" Just like always, Quinn had been reduced to a stuttering mess. Rachel giggled melodically.

"How about we both accept the blame and you hand me my books?" Rachel suggested and Quinn nodded dumbly. Rachel looked at her expectantly and it took Quinn longer than it should have to realise that she was still holding onto the books.

"Sorry!" Quinn thrust the books forwards, nearly knocking the tiny brunette down again.

"It's alright," Rachel grinned "and this one's yours I believe." Rachel handed back one book and Quinn forgot to move her arms again, just watching Rachel's lips.

"Quinn?" Rachel prompted and the blonde blushed impossibly harder and accepted the book into her hands.

"I should get to class… I'll see you in Glee, Quinn." Rachel began to turn before Quinn stupidly opened her mouth again.

"Chemistry!" Quinn declared, causing Rachel to raise an eyebrow "I-I'm in your Chemistry class… Mr Simmons… Period before lunch… You sit in the front row, second on the left-"

"Yes I remember the class, Quinn," Rachel acknowledged with a smirk "I guess I'll see you in Chemistry then." Quinn nodded her head slowly.

"Good… class?" Quinn remarked and Rachel giggled again, walking in the opposite direction in the now empty hallway.

_Good class_? What the hell did that mean? Quinn slapped her hand to her forehead and began walking towards her next lesson.

It was something about being in close proximity to Rachel that made Quinn unable to think, talk or barely breathe properly. It was infuriating. Of course, Quinn loved those moments when she was inches away from Rachel… but every single time she just made herself look like a complete and utter fool.

She was the Head Cheerleader for goodness sake! The biggest, coldest bitch in the school. She should be able to handle _speaking _to Rachel Berry. And yet, the brunette was her biggest weakness.

Quinn was a moth and Rachel was the flame, always drawing her in – with there usually being a bad result.

The blonde turned to see a freshman watching her curiously. Quinn growled deep in her throat.

"What the fuck are you looking at, you failed abortion?" Quinn yelled and the freshman promptly burst into tears and ran away.

* * *

Quinn was feeling a little downcast after Chemistry; she was still on Bonus Point Number 7. Rachel hadn't looked at her once.

The next time Quinn spotted Rachel was right before Glee rehearsals, where she saw Rachel being ranted at by Santana.

"Watch it, Hobbit!" Santana exclaimed, shoving Rachel back by her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Santana – I didn't see you…" Rachel replied, taking a step backwards – out of Santana's reach.

"Yeah? Well you be careful next time, Yentl, you nearly stabbed me in the eye with your ungodly enormous beak of a nose." Santana snapped. Quinn rushed over, having had enough.

"That's enough, Santana!" Quinn warned, sidling up beside Rachel and pinning Santana down with her infamous bitch glare.

Rachel looked stunned and Santana raised an eyebrow at the blonde. It looked like Santana was about to make a cold hearted comment, but changed her mind.

"You know what – fine. See you bitches in Glee." Santana brushed between the two girls and strode confidently towards the choir room.

Quinn turned to Rachel who was scuffing the ground with the tip of her shoe.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, resting a hand on Rachel's shoulder. The tiny brunette raised her head to look Quinn in the eye and smiled.

"Of course," Rachel replied with a stern nod "thank you. You, um, you didn't have to do that."

"No problem." Quinn countered. She was internally proud of herself – this was the first time in ages that she'd spoken to Rachel without stuttering.

And, she'd never stood up for someone in front of Santana before either. Usually she was the one dishing out those comments.

"Oh and by the way," Santana called out, sticking her head out of the choir room, earning the attention of the other two girls "I'd watch out if I were you, Brittany thinks you two are gonna kiss!"

Quinn's eyes widened considerably and her cheeks flushed dark red.

"So ridiculous." Santana chuckled loudly, shaking her head as she retreated back into the choir room.

Quinn looked back to the usually composed Rachel, who's expression was not to dissimilar from her own. Their eyes met and the awkwardness was nearly unbearable.

"Us," Rachel scoffed "kissing."

Quinn felt her mouth go dry. She urged herself to say something smart.

"I-I know right." Quinn replied in a nervous and uneasy laugh. Not quite so smart, but not shamefully bad.

Quinn promptly realised her hand was still on Rachel's shoulder and quickly withdrew it, wiping it on her cheerleading skirt – feeling her palms getting sweaty.

"We should…" Rachel gestured to the choir room and promptly walked towards the door before Quinn could contemplate what had just happened.

"Get a grip." Quinn hissed to herself, hitting her fists against the sides of her thighs.

"You're Quinn Fabray. You don't do awkward and jittery. Get the fuck over it." Quinn huffed out a breath, tilted her chin up, squared her shoulders and marched into the choir room like she owned it.

She took a space near the back, next to Santana and Brittany who were clearly sexting each other – however all the other occupants of the room were either ignoring it or were oblivious to it. Quinn rolled her eyes at the pair and shifted in her seat to face forwards, noting that Rachel was once again in her direct line of sight – just how she liked it.

And then Finn had to ruin it by walking into the room, spotting Rachel sitting on her own and rushing to nab the seat beside her just like always. Quinn emitted a low growl at the sight. She wanted to crush Finn's windpipe with her three ring binder.

"Gees, Fabray – what's got your panties in a twist?" Santana jeered, finally tearing her eyes away from her phone at the sound of Quinn's disapproval of Finn's arrival.

"Ugh, you're not still caught up on Golden Manatee are you?" Santana asked with a drone as she spotted Quinn's eyes burning into the back of Finn's head.

"No. I want to castrate him." Quinn muttered. Santana smirked.

"And I'll give you an alibi if the police come knocking – but, just to solidify that tiny speck of interest I have in your life problems, _why _exactly are you pissed at Hudson?" Santana queried and Quinn huffed.

"He's all over Berry. It's disgusting. I want to slam my locker door shut on his head over and over until –"

"Graphic." Brittany mumbled with a slight pout her hands covering her ears, deciding it appropriate to add her two cents to the conversation.

"Why do you care if the T-Rex slaps the Jew in the mouth with his tongue? You don't like _either_ of them." Santana crossed her arms over her chest, her interest in the topic peaking only ever so slightly.

Quinn cringed at Santana's suggestion. She knew exactly why she cared, but she couldn't exactly tell Santana that.

"I _don't_ care." Quinn snapped in response. Santana raised her hands, signalling her sarcastic surrender.

"Maybe if you didn't try to bite my head off, I'd believe you," Santana replied "anyways, they're as disgusting as each other. Let them go out. Then they'll both be out of your way."

"They're not going out!" Quinn exclaimed. She might've said that a little _too _loudly, because the other Glee clubbers – including Finn and Rachel – turned around and stared at her.

"_What_?" Quinn shouted at the nosy bystanders who all quickly turned away again.

"You should check that attitude at the door, Barbie." Mercedes warned from the row behind.

Quinn spun quickly in her chair to glare at the larger girl.

"And you should check the door before you go through it!" Quinn snapped. Santana snorted loudly. Mercedes' jaw dropped and she looked crushed.

"Wha - WHAT?" Mercedes exclaimed, extremely affronted.

Quinn just turned away from the diva, who was now being comforted by Kurt and she met Rachel's eyes. Just before she could count another Bonus Point, Rachel had shaken her head and turned her back on her.

As if Quinn didn't feel like crap already for having insulted Mercedes like that. It's not like Mercedes didn't deserve it, she _did _tell Quinn what to do – and _no one_ did that.

"Damn, Q," Santana whistled "that was pretty awesome. I like it when you let your bitch loose. It makes _me_ feel better about myself."

Quinn didn't answer Santana, just stared at the back of Rachel's head. She'd clearly disappointed the tiny brunette. That's what made her stomach twist uncomfortably.

Quinn looked to Sam who was watching her curiously. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, almost like he understood.

Bitchy Quinn was not a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Once Glee was over, Quinn spent extra time pulling on her jacket in order to catch Mercedes before the girl left. She was going to apologise to Mercedes, but not in front of the Glee Club. She couldn't let them all think that it was okay to give her attitude.

Quinn didn't tell Mercedes she wanted to speak, just stood in front of the girl and stared her down, silently telling Mercedes to stay exactly where she was.

Mercedes waved an anxious Kurt off and the pair waited until the Glee Club had filtered out.

"I'm sorry," Quinn told her, it was rare for her to ever apologise and so Mercedes looked slightly taken aback "it was rude – warranted, but rude – and I'm sorry."

Mercedes nodded slowly.

"That's okay. It's just who you are. The type of person to make outlandish statements about someone's weight... Those kind of things hurt. Even when they not true," Mercedes shrugged "but thanks anyway. I know you don't do apologies. And don't worry; I won't ever speak of this again."

Mercedes nodded to the head cheerleader before exiting the room.

Quinn was stood motionless. She knew that everybody thought she was cruel, it just felt odd to hear Mercedes say that it was expected of her. They all thought she was a monster.

A heartless beast.

Quinn slapped away the tears that escaped her eyes. No wonder Rachel was disappointed in her. She was disappointed in herself.

"That was nice of you," a voice called from behind the blonde "sort of."

Quinn turned and saw Rachel stood unsurely beside the piano. The brunette's eyes visibly softened, obviously having spotted Quinn's red and teary eyes.

"Everyone thinks I'm a bitch." Quinn mumbled. Rachel sighed and tilted her head.

"That's not true," Rachel denied "I don't think you're a bitch."

Quinn let out a humourless laugh, walking down the risers towards the smaller girl.

"That's a filthy lie. Everyone thinks I'm a bitch because I _am_ a bitch. I just don't like hearing it, that's all." Quinn sniffed back tears and attempted to remain cold and composed – which was especially hard around Rachel.

"You are not a bitch, Quinn Fabray," Rachel told her sternly "trust me. I've known you as long as I can remember. Sometimes I think I know you better than you do."

"I'm not that kid anymore, Rachel." Quinn sighed, shrugging her shoulders uselessly.

Rachel took a step forwards "Yes you are. You might think you're not. But you are. She's still in there… She may have gotten a little lost along the way, but…" Rachel paused, meeting Quinn's eyes "I have faith."

Quinn's breath hitched at Rachel's words.

"I'll see you around." Rachel smiled politely at the blonde, before hitching her bag up on her shoulder and exiting the room. Quinn watched her go just like she always did, graceful like an angel.

Before she could comprehend what she was doing, Quinn promptly walked out of the choir room and after Rachel.

However, she was apprehended by Finn who stood in her way.

"Get the hell out of my way, Hudson!" Quinn snapped harshly, trying to see around the oafish man-child.

"No, 'cos you're gonna hurt Rachel and if I want to make her my girlfriend, I can't let you do that," Finn explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

Quinn felt fury boiling up inside of her.

"You _what_?"

"Look, I know you're jealous and that's okay, Quinn. I'm a bit of a catch, being the quarterback and all – but we broke up. You had your chance with me and now it's Rachel's turn." Finn told her, resting a patronizing hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Get your hand off of me, you ignorant asshole." Quinn growled, shoving Finn's arm away.

"It's alright to be angry, Quinn," Finn sighed in a condescending tone "I'm a good-looking guy and admittedly, you're pretty hot too – but I'm into Rachel now. I'm sorry."

"You talk too damn much and too damn much of it is about you," Quinn hissed, attempting to step around Finn only to have him stand in her way again "move it, Manatee!"

"Hey, let it out," Finn rubbed her arm again only to have his hand slapped away.

"I do _not _have feelings for you, Finn Hudson and if I did, I'd feel sorry for _myself_. I only went out with you to begin with because I liked someone else and I was trying to forget about them. You are an idiot. You're useless. I don't know why God put you on this Earth but I'm pretty sure it was just so you could become a thorn in my side. If your brains were dynamite there wouldn't be enough to blow your hat off! So leave, me, alone!" Quinn yelled at the large boy, who was looking rather confused.

"I'm not wearing a hat…" Finn mumbled, patting his head. Quinn screamed through her teeth and marched off to find Rachel.

Unfortunately, when she approached the parking lot, she saw Rachel's car leaving the school grounds. Quinn stomped her foot, cursing Finn Hudson.

"I need caffeine." Quinn muttered, rubbing her forehead. She whipped out her phone and shot off a text to Santana.

**Quinn: **_Lima Bean. 15 mins. _

She didn't wait for a response, just jumped into her car and made her way into town.

* * *

Quinn was stood by the side of the road on the soaked pavement, waiting to see if Santana would reply before going to the Lima Bean. It was seen as lame to go in on your own. It had been pouring with rain all day and only was it now beginning to clear up.

Quinn felt her phone vibrate against her thigh through her shoulder bag and pulled it out. It was a message from Santana – saying she couldn't make it. She had "important business" to attend to with Brittany, which Quinn knew was just a thinly veiled code for sex.

The blonde heard the large truck travelling down the road before she saw it, only a second before it passed did she look up and see the massive pool of water on the street.

Quinn on instinct just closed her eyes tight, waiting for the impact of the freezing, dirty water – a trick she'd learnt from the victims of her slushies. But it never came.

She heard the bus driving away, but she was no wetter. Quinn opened her eyes to see a tiny figure stood in front of her, holding out an open umbrella, shielding her from the almighty splash of the puddle.

The girl stood up straighter and closed the umbrella again before turning to face Quinn.

"That was close." chuckled the tiny brunette as she shook off her umbrella.

"Rachel? Th-thanks," replied Quinn, slightly shell-shocked that Rachel had just saved her.

Rachel for her part just beamed at Quinn with a toothy grin.

"But I couldn't let that tsunami drown you, that would've been awful. Especially as I believe that somehow it'd ruin that uniform you're wearing and I just know that somehow Coach Sylvester would blame me." Rachel replied with a melodic laugh.

"Well, thanks again. Though you really should look out for oncoming trucks." Quinn said, beginning to feel a little more confident and Fabray-like around Rachel.

Rachel waved her off "Where are you headed?"

"I was actually on my way to the Lima Bean; we both know that I have a _mild_ coffee addiction." The small girl laughed and shook her head at her own expense.

"How about we go get some coffee?" Quinn offered and Rachel paused.

"Like, together?" Rachel questioned, raising her brow.

"Yes _together_," Quinn teased, a shy grin on her lips "please, it's the least I can do seeing as you saved me from the 'tsunami'"

Rachel hesitated – clearly thinking about it, before shrugging.

"Why not?"

They began the short walk to the Lima Bean together in a slightly awkward silence.

Quinn glanced at Rachel who was bouncing with each step of her foot. She had an inviting energy and Quinn couldn't help but feel slightly drawn in as she always did.

Rachel looked to Quinn and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, creating little dimples in her cheeks which Quinn found adorable.

"Quinn!"

Quinn quickly stopped walking and realised that Rachel was a couple of steps behind her, an amused grin on her face as she pointed up at the Lima Bean.

"We're here." Rachel chuckled and Quinn flushed in embarrassment before quickly jogging back to Rachel's side.

"After you." Rachel beckoned for Quinn to enter first as she held the door open chivalrously.

"Thank you," Quinn said and entered the warm coffee shop, Rachel walking in behind her "what would you like?"

Rachel frowned, the corners of her mouth still upturned.

"I'm sorry?"

"Coffee. I'm buying. What would you like?" Quinn clarified and Rachel immediately shook her head.

"No, no, I can't let you do that." Rachel refuted and Quinn held her arm to stop the smaller girl joining the queue.

"You saved me and my uniform from getting drenched; I'm buying to repay you," Quinn waved her purse "and if you try to say no one more time, I'll force you to stand at the edge of the pavement and wait until another truck comes along."

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, her smile ever persistent.

"Okay, fine. I'll grab a table," Rachel said, turning away but spinning back around a second later to add; "cappuccino, soya milk please. I'm -"

"Vegan. Yes I remember, have done since you were eight. Now go find us those seats, Berry." Quinn pushed Rachel in the direction of the tables lightly, before walking to join the back of the queue.

The blonde found her eyes drawn back over to where Rachel was making her way to a free table near the back of the café, sidestepping people, tables and misplaced bags that littered the shop, smiling politely to the people she saw and waving to the ones she recognised.

There was a constant spring in her step and Quinn, as ever, was endeared. Rachel looked back over her shoulder and saw Quinn staring, causing both girls to blush slightly.

Rachel gave her a small wave before continuing her journey.

"Excuse me?" A woman behind her tapped her shoulder and Quinn twisted to look at her.

"The queue's moving on." The woman pointed out and Quinn saw the gap between the man in front and herself.

"Gosh, sorry!" Quinn quickly apologised and quickly closed the gap. She looked over again and saw Rachel watching the interaction with a soft giggle which she was failing to disguise behind her hand.

"How can I help?" Quinn looked to the barista who was looking expectantly at her.

* * *

Quinn walked over to where Rachel was flicking through a folder of sheet music at a small table near the back of the coffee shop.

"Here we are," Quinn declared, gaining Rachel's attention and the tiny brunette flipped the folder shut and put it down to the side, sitting up straighter.

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel took her drink and held it between her hands for a few seconds, trying to capture it's warmth before setting it down on the table.

The awkward silence returned and Quinn found herself, finally alone with Rachel, with nothing to say.

There were days when there was _too _much Quinn wanted to say to Rachel and could barely contain it all. However, especially as a little girl, Quinn had stayed quieter in order to let Rachel dominate the conversation every time.

It threw her in a way that now Rachel was being so quiet. It was a vast difference to how her old best friend used to be.

"It's a nice spot." Quinn commented, looking around the more secluded area of the shop. Rachel nodded and took a look around the place, despite having seen it probably one too many times before.

"I like it back here, it's a little more cut off from all the hustle and bustle, you know?" Rachel shrugged and turned back to her old acquaintance.

And once again, there was silence.

"How's everything going with the Cheerios?" Rachel asked after a minute.

"Good! Yeah, good… We won Nationals again, so that was… good," Quinn swallowed heavily, playing with the edge of her cup "we're pretty much done for the semester so… but Sue's still working us hard, like always."

Rachel chuckled and nodded her head "I can imagine. It must be quite a bit of pressure on your part, when you partake in competitions – being a junior and Head Cheerleader."

"Yeah I guess. Everyone just kind of does what I say unquestioningly, so there's not a lot of ruckus." Quinn stated, shrugging slightly.

"You must love that." Rachel said, though it sounded more like a question.

Quinn took a sip of her drink before replying "I don't think I do."

Rachel's eyes drifted to her coffee as she played with the edge of the cup.

"This shouldn't be awkward," Quinn sighed after another minute of silence "I've known you as long as I can remember."

"Things have changed since before High School," Rachel mumbled in response "people have changed."

"Rach, I'm sorry-"

Rachel was quick to interrupt "I wasn't talking about you. I meant me. I've changed."

"You haven't changed that much," Quinn smiled slightly "you still talk like a dictionary."

"It's called being loquacious." Rachel pursed her lips as Quinn laughed.

"My point exactly," Quinn giggled "and you still pout like you're five."

Rachel gasped "I do not pout, Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn laughed harder "You're pouting right now, Tiny!"

They both stopped then suddenly. Quinn hadn't even thought before using Rachel's old nickname. It just felt so natural. Rachel has paused, an unreadable expression on her face.

Quinn feared for a moment that she'd either upset or hurt Rachel in some way, before the brunette smiled.

"I'm not that small anymore."

Quinn's smile grew to match Rachel's.

"Still smaller than me."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Quinn and pouted.

"There it is again." Quinn pointed at Rachel's lips and this time they both laughed despite themselves.

They were quiet again for a moment before Quinn spoke again "I have missed this… Us… You."

Rachel swallowed heavily, her eyes flickering away for a moment before meeting hazel orbs once more.

"Me too." Rachel grinned.

Quinn exhaled heavily before speaking "I am sorry though, Rachel… For _everything_ over the past two years…"

"Quinn, don't-"

"Please. I need to say this," Quinn pled and Rachel nodded tentatively "I should never have been mean to you in any way. I chose popularity, my own safety in school, over you and yours. I should've protected you, like a best friend should. But instead I ditched you… I said unthinkably cruel things to you and you have no idea how much it _killed _me to say them, Rach… Every time I thought about hurting you made me sick. I don't want to do that to you… not anymore. I've been a bitch these past few years, a royal one… and despite everything, you were the _first _to say that I was more than that."

Rachel smiled at the blonde sadly, reaching over and placing her hand over Quinn's pale one. Quinn's hand felt like it was on fire under Rachel's touch.

"I've always known you were more than that, Quinn. I never forgot that you were that girl who offered to write me my own musical." Rachel chuckled and Quinn grinned.

"I remember that. You said you wanted to be a star in the sky." Quinn replied and Rachel suddenly looked serious.

"And you said you wanted to be the star closest to me." Rachel stated and Quinn bit her lip shyly.

"Still do." Quinn mumbled and Rachel just eyed her with another expression that Quinn couldn't read.

"You know… I should be getting home, I have a lot of work to do and I have to work on a few numbers for Glee…" Rachel retracted her hand, smiling softly at Quinn as if to let her know that it wasn't a complete rejection.

"I understand. Can I walk you to your car?" Quinn asked and Rachel hesitated before nodding. They grabbed their jackets and exited the Lima Bean.

They walked in silence, Quinn tucking her sweaty palms deep into the pockets of her Cheerios jacket.

"This is me." Rachel said, motioning to their car. Quinn hadn't even really noticed they'd arrived.

"Right… Well," Quinn cleared her throat awkwardly, rocking back on her feet slightly "do you – um… would you, I don't know, like to go somewhere again? Together! I mean, just us?"

The blonde dug her nails into her palms. She wasn't sure where all this new found confidence came from, but she was certainly going to use it while it lasted.

Rachel seemed a little speechless, her mouth was opening and closing slightly and she was staring at Quinn unblinkingly.

"Do you – Are you… asking me on a-"

"Date. Yeah, I think I might just be." Quinn let out a nervous laugh and wondered how some boys found it so easy to ask out girls, because she was _terrified_.

"I-I… um," Rachel hummed, seemingly unsure of what to say "this is – uh – this is new?"

"Not for me." Quinn admitted quietly and Rachel's eyebrows rose in time with her jaw dropping.

The tiny brunette seemed to shake off the shock and she looked past Quinn for a moment.

"I…" Rachel let out a breath and looked back to the nearly-shaking-with-nerves Quinn.

Rachel held her arms out to the side and huffed out a laugh.

"Why not?"

Quinn grinned, her cheeks hurting from the size of her smile.

"Let's do it! Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry – going on a date!" Rachel exclaimed cheerily, seemingly without a care.

"Are you sure?" Quinn questioned, just to be sure. Rachel shrugged, a smile now permanently plastered on her face.

"Sure," Rachel then pointed at Quinn's chest "don't back out now, Fabray. I want to see you woo me."

"O-okay… It's a deal." Quinn chuckled.

"Text me the details." Rachel instructed, heading towards her car.

"Wait! I don't have your new number!" Quinn called after her and the small diva came charging back.

"Phone!" Rachel held out her hand and Quinn placed her phone in Rachel's palm.

The tiny brunette typed her number in with fingers shaky with excited shock.

"There!" Rachel handed it back and Quinn tucked it into her pocket. They stood watching each other before Quinn moved in for a hug and Rachel moved in for a handshake.

Rachel's hand jabbed into her stomach and Quinn stepped back. The two girls laughed awkwardly.

"Let's hug it out." Rachel suggested, holding out her arms, which Quinn readily stepped into.

They broke apart after a moment and Rachel gave her a warm smile before walking back to her car.

Quinn watched her go before whipping out her phone and dialling her mom's number.

"_Quinnie_?"

"MOM? I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT!"

There was a pause before Quinn's ears were deafened by a loud, excited scream.

* * *

**A/N: So you see how it works? Skips back between past and present. They're kinda adorable aren't they? Coming up in the next installment Rachel begins to look into this mysterious Quinn person whilst attempting to convince those she does remember, that it's the right decision to go back to school. If you liked, review, if you didn't, don't. Thanks and bye.**


	3. 3 - Two and a Half Months After

**AUGUST 2011**

**TWO AND A HALF MONTHS AFTER**

"How about this one?"

Rachel frowned. For the past seventeen minutes, she'd been playing a game of Puck's own creation – designed to distinguish who she remembers from who she doesn't before she makes her return to school in September.

Pictures of members of the McKinley High student populous and faculty were presented on pieces of card, and she'd have to say whether she recognised them or not – then moving onto how she knew them, for how long and so on.

She knew that Puck's intentions were good, but overall the game wasn't much fun, seeing as the 'don't' pile was currently larger than the 'do'.

Currently, a boy with a fluffy ginger afro and thick-rimmed glasses was on the card and Puck was watching her responses carefully.

"Don't." Rachel sighed after a minute and Puck's shoulders drooped in relief.

"Good, that's Jacob Ben Israel, but you can call him Jewfro. He's a creep so avoid him at all costs – and under no circumstances must you give him your panties." Puck warned, putting the picture aside with disgust as Rachel cringed.

"Please tell me that's something I haven't done before." Rachel pled and Puck smiled sadly at her.

"Unfortunately, you have – but you were protecting… a friend." Puck cleared his throat and hastily moved to pick up the next card.

"Finn Hudson. I remember he came to visit me in the hospital when I was ingest – I mean – injured. He's nice." Rachel said clearly and Puck eyed her carefully.

"Do you remember him from before the accident?" The mohawked boy asked and Rachel nodded slowly.

"Vaguely. He's… the quarterback, right?" Rachel stated unsurely and Puck nodded, setting the card aside "I remember him just being there, I can picture him in my mind – just not anything specific."

Puck smirked "Good." He set Finn's card aside.

The jock placed his drinking glass over the pile closest to him, seeing as the cool breeze had started to unsettle the stack. They were situated outside, in the Berry's back garden, trying to soak in the last drabs of summer.

Puck lifted the next card and Rachel smiled.

"Duh, Santana and Brittany. I know them. Next." Rachel waved the card off but Puck was persistent.

"And what do you know about them?" He prompted and Rachel huffed, rolling her eyes.

"They're both cheerleaders. They're dating and are cute together. Santana can be harsh to some people when protective, Brittany is just kind to everybody in general. Next."

Rachel was eager to continue with the game, a part of her knew that is was because somewhere in Puck's hand, there was a card with the image of the person she called a girlfriend. And she was just dying to see what she looked like.

"Is that all you remember about them?" Puck pressed, wanting to check to see if Rachel really didn't remember the bullying like Santana had suggested to him.

"Yes! Well, I remember odd bits and pieces, but nothing solid. I just remember _them_, who they are." Rachel shrugged easily and Puck finally relented, placing the card aside and bringing up the next.

Rachel hesitated "Don't."

Puck sighed, running a hand over his Mohawk "This is Kurt Hummel. He used to be your best friend."

Rachel's face dropped "I don't like this game anymore, Noah."

"I know, but we've gotta keep going, Babe," Puck told her sorrowfully "your dads agree that it's a good task."

Rachel was about to respond when a voice cut her off.

"Hey, the girl said no." Santana declared, marching purposefully out of the house and over to the table, Brittany in tow.

"No, it's okay." Rachel mumbled quietly. Santana watched her tentatively.

"Hey, San! Look how cute we are!" Brittany squealed, holding up their card. Santana couldn't hold back the smile that presented itself.

The Latina quickly turned her attention back to Rachel.

"Why are you even doing this dumb ass game?" Santana questioned, settling down beside the tiny brunette as Brittany took a seat next to Puck.

"It's for when I go back to school in September, I need to have a basic knowledge of the people around me." Rachel explained and Santana's eyes narrowed.

"_What _– since when are you going back to school in less than a _month_?" Santana snapped and Rachel edged back an inch.

"I-I …"

"Since _she _decided she wanted to, Lopez," Puck retorted "it's her decision."

"But… but you're not ready!" Santana exclaimed, turning back to Rachel who didn't meet her eye, just stared at the card piles on the table.

"That's not your call to make." Puck argued back.

"I agree with Santana," Brittany spoke up, gaining Rachel's attention "I mean, I think you should go back at some point, of course. But you're still not at your full strength _and _it's still the biggest piece of gossip the town has at the moment, everyone'll be staring at you like they did after Sany and I came out."

Rachel bit her lip and looked back down at the table.

"Not to mention _she'll _be there." Santana grumbled. Brittany and Puck shot her quick looks that Rachel didn't miss.

"You don't have to sense… censor yourselves. I know who you're talking about." Rachel mumbled and the trio all rightfully felt bad.

"I'm slow… but I'm not an idiot." Rachel continued.

"Same." Brittany concurred and Santana shot her a sad smile.

Rachel's eyes found the card piles again.

"Show me," Rachel nodded to the centre pile "you know who I mean, please show me. I just want to see what she looks like."

Puck hesitated, looking to Santana who shook her head furiously. His gaze flickered back to Rachel who was looking at him pleadingly.

"Okay…" the jock relented, picking up the middle pile and flicking through it before finding one card and taking it out of the pack.

"Are you sure?" Puck asked, holding it to his chest just to be sure. Rachel nodded sternly, holding her palm out.

Puck quickly placed the card down on her hand and Santana huffed. Rachel pulled it closer to her and flipped the card over to gaze at the picture.

Santana glared down at the image of Rachel's absentee girlfriend with spite. Brittany reached across the table and took Santana's hand into her own, knowing what the degree of Santana's current rage was.

"Wow." Rachel breathed. Before her was the image of what she believed to be the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen.

"Is this… is this really her? Quinn?" Rachel asked, not able to remove her eyes from the card.

"Yeah that's her alright." Puck chuckled and the corners of Rachel's lips turned up.

"She's… beautiful…" Rachel frowned "are you sure she was dating _me_?"

"Definitely," Brittany confirmed "you two were the cutest."

Rachel put the card back down on the table and pushed it away "Then why has she not come to see me?"

"Because she's an ass." Santana grumbled and Brittany shot her a stern look.

Brittany's gaze softened as she looked to Rachel who was furrowing her brow slightly "I'm sure she's just… scared."

"I'm scared too – but that doesn't mean I don't want to see her." Rachel muttered, resting her cheeks on her fists.

"Well _you're_ not an ass." Santana pointed out and Brittany huffed.

"Quiet, Sany or I'll send you back inside the house." The blonde warned and Santana quietened, but crossed her arms to display her silent distaste of Quinn as a conversation topic.

Puck snorted at how 'whipped' Santana was and received a harsh glare from the Latina in turn.

Rachel wasn't dumb and knew to change the topic, choosing to engage Brittany in a conversation about animals – learning that the blonde was in ownership of a cat called Lord Tubbington and no more mentions of Quinn were made.

Her fathers appeared not long later and shooed the teens out of the house, leaving Rachel alone.

The brunette sighed, picking up the discarded card once more and gazing at Quinn.

"Who are you?" Rachel mumbled, running her thumb over the image before dropping her head to the table and letting out a loan huff.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short and that it's been two months. I took a bit of a break from to do some writing work for my friend who's creating a series and wanted me to write a few episodes. But I'm back now and, though the currently hiatus'ed stories will remain so for a while, updates should be coming quicker. Thanks.**


End file.
